xaliurisfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Drl (Omniar)/Stat Update! 2
Hello Observers! As you know Oxium is inhabited by People of many different races however i think i should address some things, See i plan on Adding many more People to the currently existing ones to give them more Personality. Also i planning on developing the militaries of the the factions of Oxium, then the civilian parts.Also i planning on developing the militaries of the the factions of Oxium, then the civilian parts. Also each faction have their own unique abilities i'll list them in a separate page. Music: now since i have access to an music maker i plan on creating themes for the structures of oxium I hope you know what's going on, to tell you that i'm constantly working on my universe 24/7, this is because of my autism, i'm unable to stop thinking at any given time oh here the first chapter of my lore book that i'm working on, enjoy: Chapter 1: The Nazar John wakes up from Cryo sleep, and gets out of the bed and sees Admiral Chevers Admiral Chevers: “Good morning Captain Hallur, sorry for the quick wakeup but we have gotten reports of pirate activity in The Trandurain Nebule. you know how to deal with them, so go i'll meet you when you get back.” Captain John: “yes sir, ill deal with them” John walks to the docks seeing his vessel with fresh red paint thats lined on the sides of the vessel, John: *sniffs “mmm i love the smell of fresh paint on 4 inch titanium plates” John sees Carra, a unusually tall women with blonde hair and dark golden eyes, she seems to be very pleasant to be around. Carra: “Well i've just got done with the paint order that you received that's a cost of $52,500. Would you like to pay now or later?” John: *coughs* “What? Why is it so high?” Carra: “They raised the price for paint since last night. Because the Anthra corporation just bought the paint company.” John: What? that must be a joke. Carra: nope ou should know me by now, i dont usally joke around, so were you off to?" John: “ehh to deal with some petty thievery in The Trandurain Nebule” Carra: “The Trandurain Nebule? Never heard of it.” John: “yea is a system that we are expanding into as the Anthra corp. See it as a huge profitable space as there is large amounts of gold and other precious resources as they are too lazy to deal with the pirate problems.” Carra: “of course its all about the money. Well i'll let you be off then, see you later.” Carra walks off into the main hallway mean while John enters his ship named: Endsavlic. A light battleship with standard deflectors shields. the ship undocks and enters slipspace >System Ai: Dropping out of slipspace in 3….2….1…. Inertia dampeners online. Deaccelerating…..Done. restoring power to weapon systems……. Done. Location: Trandurain Nebule John: ok where are these pirates at. And where is my support at? Open a channel. System AI: Opening a Channel ….. Done. (Static)Fighter Terres: “Captain so glad it's you,” John: “What's the problem?” Fighter Terres: we were attacked by some unknown hostels, look there they are the ships in pink and purple. They took out the entire mining fleet with a single shot” John looks around for a nearby asteroid and sees one. John: “There! We can use that as cover.” Both vessels went behind the asteroid and started firing, one alien ship was destroyed before the rest can charge their weapons and fired back, John ”Dang it we have to get back. Abandon your ship Terres we can use that to distract them while we can get out of here.” Terres “ok abandoning ship. Setting collision course to the alien vessels … Done” the Transport fighter flies at full speed and collided with the other two Alien Ships before exploding, meanwhile The Endsavlic activates its slipspace drives and warps out. John sighs relief as the ship’s Ai alerts the ship’s hull integrity is at 52%. John: “Terres are you on board?” Terres: “yes i have manage to save some of the workers. Before getting shot at.” John: great i think the Anthra corp. Forgot to scan the area for foreign aliens … i hope this war with them is small System Ai: Dropping out of slipspace in 3….2….1…. Inertia dampeners online. Deaccelerating…..Done. restoring power to weapon systems……. Done. Location: Sol ~Drl Category:Blog posts